


Starting to Be Matchmakers

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Megan is totally in love with Blair’s friend, Randy.  She gave her number to him, but Randy hasn’t called her.  Why not?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Pining





	Starting to Be Matchmakers

Starting to Be Matchmakers  
By PattRose  
Summary: Megan is totally in love with Blair’s friend, Randy. She gave her number to him, but Randy hasn’t called her. Why not?   
Genre: Gen and Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: Pining  
Warning: Part eight of the Starting Series.   
Word Count: 1194  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

Jim was cooking dinner when Blair walked into the loft. “Hi, Chief.”

“Hey, man. It smells wonderful in here already.”

“I hope you don’t mind, I asked Megan over for dinner. She’s been down in the dumps for about two weeks. She won’t talk to me but I’m hoping she’ll talk to you. She’s a bigger grump than I am.”

“That’s fine, but I know what’s wrong with her.”

“What do you mean you know? What happened?” Jim asked, lowering the flame on the stove so he could join Blair in the living room. He stopped and got both of them a beer before getting there. 

He handed one beer to Blair and Blair said, “Thanks, Jim. She met a friend of mine from the university and it was love at first sight for her. She gave him her number and has been waiting for a call ever since. She keeps bugging me, wondering why he hasn’t called. I don’t have the heart to tell her that he thinks she’s too tough for him. She does get a little bossy and abrasive now and then. At any rate, Randy doesn’t think they would be a good fit.”

“Randy Anderson, the professor from Rainier that I met?”

“Yup,” Blair smiled, “that’s the one. I don’t know what to do about it. She’s pining away for him and he’s making excuses why it wouldn’t work.” 

Jim thought for a moment and said, “I’ve got plenty of food for four, if you would like to invite him over.”

“Jim, that would be shitty. Maybe he doesn’t find her attractive or something like that.”

“I think he’s intimidated because she’s a cop and a very good one at that.”

“You think that’s all it is?” Blair queried. 

“Ask him over tonight and tell him upfront that Megan wants him to call her and she’s going to be here tonight too. He might shock you and show up,” Jim suggested. 

Blair called Randy and told him exactly what Jim said and hung up the phone. “You already know what he said, right?”

“It’s hard not to listen sometimes. I told you he was intimidated. But see, he’s going to give her another chance,” Jim said, happily. He was so thrilled to be right for a change.

At 7:00, Randy showed up and Blair got him a beer. He sat down in the living room with Blair and Jim got up to answer the door when Megan arrived. 

“Come on in, Megan. Randy is already here. We hope you don’t mind us inviting someone else for dinner also,” Jim explained to Megan as they got a beer from the fridge. 

Megan smiled at Jim and said, “No, I don’t mind Randy being here at all.”

“Are we about ready to eat?” Blair asked. 

“Someone is very hungry,” Megan teased. 

Randy came over and said, “Hello, Megan. How are you doing?”

“Better, suddenly. I like your company,” she admitted. 

They all sat down to meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy and corn on the cob. Megan and Randy talked non-stop during dinner. Randy was like a new person, finding out that Megan was pining for him. Blair hoped that Randy never told her that, though.

Once dinner was done Blair said, “Go and sit in the living room while we clean up the kitchen. Dessert will be served once we’re done.”

Jim watched the two of them from the kitchen, listening to what they were saying and he said, “I feel like a third wheel.”

“Oh tough. I want them to have more time together where they are at ease before the pressure hits.”

“Pressure?” Jim wondered what Blair was talking about. 

“Randy hasn’t been with anyone in about a year. He had a terrible breakup and he’s only getting over it now. But he’s nervous. I can tell.”

Blair cut pieces of the bread pudding, poured the bourbon sauce over it and took them on a tray into the living room. Jim followed with fresh coffee. 

“Oh, Sandy, this looks delicious, how in the world did you have time for all this?”

“I didn’t. Jim made it.”

She smiled at Jim next. “It looks delicious, Jim. I love bread pudding. Do you, Randy?”

Randy also smiled and answered, “I love it. And this sauce is fantastic. What type of sauce is it?”

Jim was thrilled they liked his dinner and dessert. “It’s a bourbon sauce. Very simple to make, but it makes the bread pudding taste twice as good as it does without.”

They all finished their dessert and coffee. Blair was the first one to think of some way to get the two together. “Randy, could you take Megan home? She’s had four beers and I’m going to help Jim clean up around here. She can come by in the morning and pick her car up. How does that sound, Megan?”

“If Randy doesn’t mind, I would like a ride.” 

From the kitchen Jim had to stifle a laugh. She was batting her eyes at Randy. Poor Megan didn’t realize that she didn’t need to bat anything. He was already smitten. 

“I would love to take you home and I can pick you up in the morning to drop you off over here to pick up your car.”

Megan stood up and hugged Blair. “Sandy, thank you for having me over tonight. It was wonderful. Now I need to find Jim and hug him.”

Jim came around the counter and opened his arms to a huge hug from Megan. She whispered, Sentinel soft, “You two are the best matchmakers I know.”

Jim whispered back, “We love you too, Megan. Have fun.”

Randy hugged Blair but shook hands with Jim. He didn’t know Jim as well as he would like to. He would have to invite them over for dinner at his house one night. He’d see what Megan thought. _Don’t make plans already. She may not really be that into me._

Blair locked up after they left and watched from the balcony. He saw them kiss in the parking lot and whistled. This only made them kiss some more.

Blair laughed as he walked back into the loft. “We’re official matchmakers now, Jim.”

“You are, I’m not.”

”What are you talking about, it was your idea…”

Jim snickered. “I was joking when I said it. I never dreamed he would go for it.”

“Seriously? Here I thought you knew something that I didn’t know.”

“Megan’s a good catch for anyone, Blair. I think they’ll make a good couple. Speaking of couples, how would you like to be the other half of this couple-upstairs?”

“Sounds good to me. I can’t wait to hear from Megan tomorrow. I’m so happy for both of them.”

“I am too, Chief. Now, let’s make each other happy. Enough talk about Randy and Megan.”

TBC


End file.
